The Applied Imagery, Pattern Recognition (AIPR) Workshop is held annually in Washington, D.C., at the Cosmos Club. This workshop brings together 60-80 members of academia, industry, and other federal agencies, with a particular history of involvement with the broader intelligence community in image processing and analysis. The workshop format for the last decade has generally involved three days of high-quality presentations and investigator interaction, both formally and informally at evening meeting receptions held at the Cosmos Club. The 30th meeting will be held from October 10-12, 2001, and focus on Time-Varying Imagery. This has particular relevance to medical imaging, as it is increasingly being used to describe intrinsically-varying physiologic phenomena (e.g., blood flow, intra-operative conditions). The goals of the meeting are the following: to provide technology transfer among the three groups and to demonstrate the complementary capabilities of the groups. This is especially important in the area of validation of algorithms, and the consequent need for databases that permit that validation. Among the specific topics to be covered at this meeting are: Real-time event understanding, Extraction of information from video, video compression and decompression, and hand and body gesture recognition. A five-year period of support is requested, to enable the meeting to grow in participation and breadth of disciplines attracted.